


Hades’s Son

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, mythology AU, practicing action scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part it goes well. Until one of his teachers attempts to kill him, by turning into a chimera. He knew that Mrs. Park had a firm dislike for those who failed to turn in their Math homework on time, but this was just…</p>
<p>This was just overreacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades’s Son

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your feedback on my drabble--afterwards, I sat down and wrote about how he got into camp Halfblood. I'll make a proper fic out of this AU soon. xD but for now, here's a drabble.

It started innocently enough, when Taekwoon was five. Somehow his sister could always find a small gem here and there, and always in the shape of some cutesy animal.

“A gift from your father,” their mother said, smiling. Their family had been all right, though incomplete. Taekwoon’s mother had a job as a nurse, where she worked long hours and inconsistent shifts. Their father was nowhere to be found, and their mother was always going on about how he was a god, and showed them pictures.

Taekwoon’s father was a man who was paler than milk, had dark, swept-back hair and had predatory, catlike eyes. He was also wearing a thick leopard-print coat, but his mother had sworn up and down that it was faux fur.

Eyes that Taekwoon had inherited, and now he understood why his classmates felt the need to ask if he was pissed off. They hadn’t believed their mother until the gems started appearing.

Taekwoon had two older sisters, and was raised by them both. They’d had an inkling that the gems weren’t supposed to be sold (they had to move towns once the pawnshop’s owner had died after displaying a ruby-eyed panther that Taekwoon’s eldest sister found beneath an oak tree) and just gave them away to close friends.

This seemed safer, as nothing ever happened to those. Whenever they found an animal made of sapphires though, these they saved for their mother.

It was awhile before Taekwoon realized that not every kid’s sister found jewels under the ground.

As for Taekwoon—well. He never found a need to talk to people…not when spirits were following him around. He wasn’t popular, and it wasn’t because he was hated or anything. People just tended to forget that Taekwoon was even there. He was a large shadow on the playground, and few people ever got close to him.

Mostly they asked why he looked so pissed off all the time. Except when he plays soccer.

The thing is, besides looking like he’s going to throttle someone’s neck any second, girls and boys would still watch Taekwoon play soccer. His blue eyes would sparkle, the girls swore, like aquamarines. Mostly Taekwoon looked at his face and saw blue eyes and freckles, wishing he looked cleaner like his classmates. He didn’t want to stand out…just blend in. He wears large sweaters and has his hoodie up whenever possible, looking like a large, blue-eyed raven.

For the most part it goes well. Until one of his teachers attempts to kill him, by turning into a chimera. He knew that Mrs. Park had a firm dislike for those who failed to turn in their Math homework on time, but this was just…

This was just _overreacting_.

♡

“You always looked pretty dead on your feet,” The thing that used to be Mrs. Park said, as a heavy mist enveloped the classroom. He was appalled and wondered why nobody was walking into the room, or why no one was panicking. 

His math teacher had just turned into what looked to be a large animal with a snake for a tail, with the head of a lion. He didn’t know what to do. Running away wasn’t an option, because the mist was too thick, obscuring his view of the door. He only looked at his former math teacher and then, as if by instinct, reached into his pockets. Luckily, the monster seemed to be overly confident and took its time walking towards him.

“who would have guessed that the quiet soccer player was actually a demi-god?” 

His fingers took inventory of the things inside his pockets, and a frown crossed Taekwoon’s lips. The only thing that was there was the lion-shaped jewel that he received from his mother. It was an obsidian lion with two clear-cut aquamarines for eyes. 

_“Your father said to give this to you when you were older.” His mother said softly, during his first day of school. “but I think it may be a good luck charm, so I’m sure he won’t mind if you have it now.”_

The strangest feeling came over him, however. His fingers grabbed for the little lion in his pocket, and just as the chimera breathed a ball of fire his way, Taekwoon rolled over to the other side of the room and threw the little jewel.

He stared in disbelief as the obsidian lion exploded in the monster’s face, blinding it considerably as it got shards of aquamarine in its eyes. The monster gave a great growl and stumbled, giving Taekwoon enough time to look for the classroom door. 

_Damn._ The door was sealed up tightly, and the lion was the only jewel he–

_wait._

There was a heaviness in his pockets, again, and his long fingers dove into his pants pocket.

There, tucked safe and sound, was one more obsidian lion. 

♡ 

There was a boy running through the hallways, frantically holding onto a twig in his left hand. 

_Goddamnit, why did this school have to be on the_ other _side of the city? Thank the gods for your Mist Gates, mom._

It had been his responsibility to pick up the new demi-god, but Hyuk had chosen that day (of all days) to steal his alarm clock _and_ wear the winged shoes he got from his father, saying “I’ll meet you there, hyung!” 

Damn Hermes kid.

Still, there were perks to being the son of Hecate.

He held the branch securely in his hand and as he stepped into the school building, the mist began to grow even thicker, leading him to where a battle was taking place. 

Jaehwan heard the explosions, rather than saw them. But they were teeming with untapped magical energy–the kind that monsters wanted to swallow up, whole.

“Hyung, over here!” Hyuk’s voice, cheerful called out as the slightly taller, dark-haired boy stood in front of a locked classroom. Jaehwan winced as Hyuk kicked the door open.

They had fully expected to see a monster, and a demigod. What they got, however was a boy throwing what seemed to be shiny exploding bombs at a partially blind chimera. 

The boy had a dark edge to his aura, and smelled sharply of flowers and pomegranates. 

Great. They had to pick up a kid, but a kid from one of the Big Three was completely unexpected. Jaehwan and Hyuk threw each other a big grin. 

This was an even better quest than they’d hoped for.

♡ 

Taekwoon turned and saw that the door had been kicked open, and two other kids were there. “Hey, could you help?” he asked them, his voice soft. Whenever he threw the little lion, it just ended up back in his pocket, ready to be thrown.

The problem was, each time it was thrown, Taekwoon felt really, really tired. 

There was a kid wearing a black hoodie, and a smaller one wearing what looked to be a dark-blue cape and shoes with wings on them. The kid in the black hoodie was also holding a twig. 

“Here, catch!” The monster was breathing fire in random directions now, still painfully quick on its feet. Taekwoon jumped and managed to barely grasp the twig and was shocked when it instantly turned into a long, black staff. The staff’s head was of a black ram, the eyes glowing an eerie red. 

The minute he held it, Taekwoon knew what to do. He held out the staff, in front of the blinded monster and whacked it on the head, and was surprised as the staff’s eyes began to glow. It was sucking up what looked like a sickly green energy, and the monster began to grow thinner, whining weakly.

His other hand reached into his pocket and pulled out one more little obsidian lion, and this explosion was bigger than the last two–so big that it tore a hole into the side of the classroom. 

Before he lost consciousness, Taekwoon could have sworn he saw the monster flop over, useless, dead. He thought he also heard the word ‘Hades,’ but it was said in a very soft voice–he could have been imagining things.


End file.
